Coroner
by Alian
Summary: C'est une AU. Grissom et Sara dans une autre ville, autre temps, autres moeurs...
1. Prologue

_N d A : J'avais cette idée en tête depuis plusieurs mois quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire cet été. Je ne sais pas si elle sera finie un jour, ça dépend sûrement de vous...  
_

* * *

Prologue

L'inspecteur Jim Brass arriva au Club avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard sur son horaire habituel. Il donna la veste de son complet et son chapeau haut-de-forme à Nelson au vestiaire, ses mouvements traduisant une grande lassitude. Ces jours-là, le vieil employé du Club prenait les affaires du policier sans rien dire. Il devinait que ses amabilités ne seraient pas bien accueillies.

L'inspecteur Brass gravit les escaliers menant au petit salon où il retrouvait son plus vieil ami tous les mercredis soir à 18 heures après une journée passée à courir après les criminels. Il ouvrit la porte, avança de quelques pas dans la salle enfumée et parcourue la salle des yeux à la recherche de la silhouette familière. Au passage, il aperçut quelques visages de gentlemen qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il faisait partie du club. Il savait où il allait trouver son ami car les deux hommes occupaient toujours les fauteuils situés près de la fenêtre dans le fond de la pièce, ceux qui offraient le plus d'intimité. L'homme regardait par la fenêtre qui offrait une excellente vue sur une des rues les plus passantes de Boston, avec ses petits vendeurs de journaux du soir, ses fiacres et les sabots des chevaux résonnant sur les pavés.

« Bonsoir Jim. Encore une rude journée à ce que je vois, dit le Docteur Gilbert Grissom, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Comment pouvez-vous 'voir' que j'ai eu une journée difficile, Gil ? Vous n'avez pas quitté des yeux votre _Boston Post, _répliqua, irrité, l'inspecteur de police.

- Voyez-vous, Jim, je sais que vous détestez arriver en retard au club le mercredi. Or, vous avez quarante minutes de retard. De plus, vous avez fait les quelques pas entre la porte et cette table en traînant les pieds. J'en déduis très logiquement que la journée a été longue et que vous êtes épuisé, confia le Docteur à son ami de longue date. De plus, Nelson m'a apporté votre billet peu après mon arrivée. »

Le Docteur Gilbert Grissom était médecin légiste à Boston depuis seize ans. Toujours en quête de vérité et de challenges intellectuels, il ne se contentait pas de pratiquer des incisions en forme de Y sur les corps qui défilaient dans son cabinet. Il avait réussi, à plusieurs reprises et grâce à ses expériences un peu folles et son esprit de déduction, à faire éclater la vérité dans certaines affaires. Cela lui avait valu, l'estime et l'amitié de l'inspecteur Brass depuis de nombreuses années.

« C'est toujours cette histoire de vols de bijouterie qui vous cause souci Jim ? s'enquit le Dr Grissom.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! La nuit dernière, ça a été le tour de la bijouterie Fletcher sur Cambridge Street. Vous parlez d'un casse-tête, répondit l'enquêteur. Bref, parlons d'autre chose. J'ai appris que David allait quitter votre service.

- En effet, oui. David se marie la semaine prochaine. Sa fiancée est de Californie et souhaite repartir vivre sur la côte ouest, annonça Grissom sans aucune émotion. David va me manquer, c'était un très bon assistant, » ajouta-t-il, et cette fois, Brass crut discerner une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de l'homme le plus froid qu'il connaissait.

Aux yeux de n'importe qui, Grissom était un homme détaché et indifférent. Il pouvait aisément passé pour sans cœur. Mais depuis les longues années qu'il fréquentait Grissom, Brass avait appris à décoder l'énigmatique médecin légiste.

Brass savait que si le corps de son ami ne montrait rien de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à l'idée de laisser partir celui qui l'assistait dans ses autopsies depuis sept ans, une inflexion dans sa voix à la fin de la phrase et l'infime soupir une fois le dernier mot passé ses lèvres trahissaient son réel état intérieur.

Si sa voix ne l'avait pas trahi, ç'auraient été ses yeux ou encore un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage autrement fermé.

« Avez-vous déjà commencé à chercher quelqu'un pour le remplacer ? demanda le policier, essayant vainement de détourner l'attention de Grissom de sa tristesse.

- Personne ne peut remplacer David, Jim, répondit Grissom exaspéré.

- Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, Gil. Il vous faut un assistant. Je suis certain que Boston est remplie d'excellents assistants prêts à supporter votre sale caractère dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose de l'éminent scientifique que vous êtes. »

Grissom tira longuement sur sa cigarette et prit le temps d'en exhaler la fumée avant de répondre.

« Vous irez loin avec vos flatteries, Jim, » plaisanta-t-il avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai en effet reçu une vingtaine de lettres de motivation de candidats venant d'un grand quart Nord-Est du pays. Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux ronds, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis un 'éminent scientifique' ! Cinq me semblent prometteurs mais un seul sort sérieusement du lot. D'ailleurs je dois recevoir cette personne demain à quatorze heures.

- Vous ne vous laissez pas longtemps abattre, mon ami, fit remarquer Brass. Puisque ce n'est pas non plus mon genre, que diriez-vous d'un bon dîner suivi d'une partie de poker ? »

Un simple sourire suffit à faire comprendre au policier que sa proposition plut à Grissom. Tous deux finirent leur verre de scotch et se rendirent dans leur restaurant habituel de l'autre côté de la rue avec la ferme intention de passer une soirée divertissante.


	2. Où il est question d'un nouvel assistant

_N d A : Et ça continue... J'ai encore 2 ou 3 chapitres prêts dans l'ordinateur donc les mises à jour seront régulières jusque là. Ensuite, on verra bien !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leurs remarques ; elles me font continuer._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où il est question d'un nouvel assistant

Le docteur Grissom terminait le rapport de son autopsie du matin. Un homme de 56 ans décédé subitement alors qu'il s'habillait, seul dans sa chambre. Sa femme l'avait entendu tomber, s'était précipitée pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit sourd, il était déjà trop tard. L'autopsie pratiquée avait démontrée une crise cardiaque. Rien de compliqué. Un cas d'école. Au suivant.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il expédie rapidement cette partie de son travail si peu passionnante car John Riddle allait bientôt s'annoncer.

Une semaine auparavant, Grissom avait reçu le CV de ce jeune homme brillant, inconnu dans le monde de la médecine à Boston, mais qui avait apparemment tout du parfait assistant. Parmi toutes les candidatures, la sienne sortait vraiment du lot. Même s'il s'était forcé à retenir cinq candidats, il espérait que celle-ci serait la bonne. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un **bon** assistant. Entre ses autopsies, ses patients habituels et les 'enquêtes' qu'il menait parallèlement pour son propre plaisir, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour la paperasse.

A quatorze heures précises, Judy, la logeuse qui accueillait à la fois le cabinet et le domicile du Docteur Grissom (parfois d'un œil désapprobateur), annonça l'arrivée d'une jeune personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années pénétra dans le bureau.

« Je suis désolée, Madame, mais j'attends quelqu'un d'une minute à l'autre et je ne peux vous recevoir maintenant, » déclara Grissom sans masquer son irritation. Les gens étaient vraiment d'un sans-gêne. De plus en plus, ils débarquaient sans rendez-vous et désiraient les soins du bon docteur. Grissom ne les recevait que s'il s'agissait d'urgences. Or cette jeune personne n'était pas à l'article de la mort, elle prendrait donc rendez-vous.

« Je peux vous proposer lundi après-midi à la même heure si cela vous convient, ajouta-t-il après avoir rapidement consulté son agenda.

- Vous faites fausse route, Docteur Grissom. En fait, je **suis **votre quelqu'un, annonça la jeune femme avec précaution. Je vous dois tout d'abord des excuses pour m'être fait passer pour… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

« Je n'aime pas pointer l'évidence, mais vous n'êtes pas John Riddle, affirma Grissom.

- N…Non. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Sara Sidle. Je…

- Vous n'êtes pas John Riddle, vous n'êtes donc pas la personne que j'attends. Au revoir, » annonça Grissom en coupant une nouvelle fois son interlocutrice de façon plutôt rude.

Puis il se leva de son fauteuil et s'apprêta à raccompagner l'importune.

« Attendez une minute, je vais tout vous expliquer, l'assura-t-elle en dégageant le bras que Grissom avait déjà saisi pour accélérer la procédure d'expulsion. Il n'y a que mon nom qui est faux sur ce CV, Docteur, mais je n'ai menti sur rien d'autre. C'était la seule façon de m'assurer que vous liriez bien ma lettre. Car en vérité Docteur, l'auriez-vous lu si vous aviez su que j'étais une femme ? l'interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, et j'aurais ainsi gagné du temps. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Non. Je demande cinq minutes de votre temps. Si au bout de ces cinq minutes, vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, je partirai. »

Elle avait un air tellement décidé que Grissom supposa que la façon la plus simple de se débarrasser d'elle était de lui accorder ces cinq minutes. Il ne perdrait que cinq minutes alors qu'il pressentait qu'il en perdrait certainement plus à essayer de la mettre dehors. Parfois, se dit-il en souriant intérieurement, on peut aller vite en allant lentement.

« Très bien, commença-t-il en regagnant sa place derrière son bureau, prenez place. »

La jeune femme se précipita sur la chaise lui faisant face pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde.

« Je ne vais pas vous refaire mon parcours, vous avez tout sur mon CV. Ce que je voudrais vous dire, c'est que ce serait un honneur pour moi de travailler à vos côtés. Je dois vous avouer que ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est de vous assister dans vos autopsies. La médecine légale me passionne. D'ailleurs, voyez-vous, je trouve dommage que la profession ne soit pas accessible aux femmes. Bref, je m'écarte du sujet. Où en étais-je ? » Mon dieu, comme elle était angoissée. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à contrôler ses bavardages !

« La médecine légale vous passionne, Grissom répondit sur un ton qui en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette conversation.

- Ah oui, merci de suivre. En fait, c'est à vous que je dois cette passion. »

Alors là, elle avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

« Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai participé à un de vos cours à Harvard il y a de cela quelques années. Il s'agissait d'un module complémentaire sur les différents débouchés de la médecine. Vous aviez été invité à faire la partie concernant la médecine légale. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les souvenirs affluaient. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ?

_Harvard, 1890_

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment peut-on trouver quoi que ce soit ici. Rien n'est indiqué ! Je suis certaine qu'ils le font exprès afin que seule l'élite puisse accéder au savoir. Ils vont voir si je ne suis pas l'élite… » maugréait Sara Sidle à mi-voix en avançant à travers le parc. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant le début du cours car elle aimait relire quelques unes de ses notes dans l'ambiance studieuse de l'université mais si elle ne trouvait pas son chemin rapidement, elle finirait en retard. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses invectives qu'elle ne vit l'homme que lorsqu'elle le heurta._

_« Hé là ! Regardez donc où vous allez ! s'exclama l'homme._

_- Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt perdue tout court, s'excusa la jeune femme. _

_- Je peux peut-être vous aider si vous cherchez quelque chose ici, annonça l'homme tout en détaillant Sara d'un œil appréciateur._

_- Oh oui, merci ! dit-elle soulagée. Je cherche la salle où doit avoir lieu le cours du Docteur Gilbert Grissom sur la médecine légale. »_

_Un éclair de colère passa furtivement dans les yeux de l'homme. Que faisait une femme dans l'enceinte d'Harvard ? Les femmes étaient cantonnées à Radcliffe. C'était déjà une sacrée erreur de permettre aux femmes d'étudier les sciences, il ne manquait plus que de les laisser suivre les mêmes cours que les hommes !_

_Sara interpréta ces secondes de silence comme un signe de réflexion. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il avait environ son âge et d'après sa posture et ses vêtements, Sara devina qu'il devait faire partie d'une famille aisée. Il était plutôt beau garçon mais dégageait quelque chose que Sara appela de la condescendance. Elle fut interrompue dans ses observations lorsqu'il reprit la parole pour lui indiquer « le plus cours chemin vers le savoir ». Sara le remercia chaleureusement et partie dans la direction indiquée._

_Quant à l'homme, il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, un rictus déformant ses lèvres._

_Lorsque Sara atteignit enfin la salle de cours, elle avait une demi-heure de retard et son sang bouillonnait. La direction que l'homme lui avait donnée n'était pas du tout la bonne. « S'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle, il n'avait qu'à le dire plutôt que de me faire croire qu'il connaissait les lieux ! »_

_Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer et décida que la meilleure stratégie à adopter dans ces cas-là était de se faire le plus discret possible. Elle entrebâilla lentement la porte de sorte qu'elle ne grince pas et avança sur la pointe des pieds. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva à quelques mètres à peine du professeur, l'entrée se faisant par le devant de la salle. Elle pouvait difficilement faire une entrée plus fracassante. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, arborant des regards réprobateurs. Parmi elles, elle distingua celle de l'homme qui lui avait indiqué intentionnellement, elle le comprit alors, la mauvaise direction. _

_Une voix la ramena au moment présent :_

_« Ravi que vous ayez enfin décidé de vous joindre à nous ! Prenez place, s'il-vous-plaît, que nous puissions reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »_

_Cette voix était celle du Docteur Grissom. A la grande surprise de Sara, elle n'était pas chargée de dédain, elle était tout juste indifférente, teintée d'une pointe d'agacement, probablement d'avoir été interrompu._

_La jeune femme s'installa rapidement au premier rang, sortit son matériel et se plongea dans le discours de l'éminent professeur. Sa réputation en tant que médecin légiste s'étendait au-delà même des limites de Boston et le rôle qu'il avait pu joué dans la résolution de certaines affaires criminelles avait fait la une des journaux à plusieurs reprises. Sara put enfin se détendre et apprécier l'étendue du savoir du scientifique._

_Gil Grissom était fâché. Il était fâché car il était distrait. D'abord, cette jeune femme l'avait interrompu. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retrouver le fil de sa présentation, sous le choc de voir une femme dans une salle de Harvard. Ensuite, il avait cette paire d'yeux noisette qui le fixaient avec intensité, suspendus à ses lèvres et qui entravaient sa concentration. Et enfin, cette main qui se levait pour demander des précisions à chaque fois qu'il n'entrait pas assez dans les détails. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails ? Il n'avait que deux heures ! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas détailler son travail ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'ingéniait à pointer les manques de sa présentation. Quelle arrogance !_

_Il devait quand même reconnaître que les questions de cette jeune femme étaient sacrément pertinentes et qu'elles avaient rendues son cours bien plus intéressant. En tout cas de son point de vue à lui. Gil Grissom était fâché, oui. Il était fâché car il était ébranlé dans ces croyances._

« …Bref, les crimes me passionnent et c'est de votre faute. Vous me devez bien ça. Au moins, donnez-moi une chance, prenez-moi à l'essai, disons trois mois. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Grissom était plongé dans ses souvenirs et c'est le silence qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle le regardait intensément. Il réalisa alors qu'elle venait de lui poser une question. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer fassent sens dans son cerveau. Ah oui, une période d'essai. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à ces yeux-là ?

« Un mois, je vous donne un mois pour me prouver que je ne peux pas me passer de vous. » annonça-t-il.

Ca c'était bien joué. Il avait cédé mais il avait imposé son autorité : un mois, pas trois. Non mais, c'était encore lui qui décidait !

La jeune femme en face de lui rayonnait de joie. Rien que pour voir ça, Gil Grissom se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Cette vision le changeait des spectacles de maladie et de mort qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux à longueur de journées.

Il restait à régler certains détails comme ses horaires et son salaire, mais la jeune femme n'était pas difficile sur ces points-là. Il fut également décidé qu'elle prendrait la chambre de bonne située au dernier étage du bâtiment afin d'être disponible à tout moment comme l'avait été David.

Deux heures après son entrée dans le bureau du Docteur, Sara Sidle en sortait triomphante. Quant à Gil Grissom, il eut tout de même l'impression que cette jeune personne avait réussi à faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait.


	3. Où il est question d'un message

_N d A : Dernier chapitre pour 2008 ; Coroner reviendra après les fêtes. En attendant, joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes et encore merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé leurs reviews._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 2 : Où il est question d'un message

Le dimanche suivant son entrevue avec le Docteur Grissom, Sara pénétra pour la seconde fois dans le modeste immeuble où elle allait vivre le prochain mois. Secrètement, elle espérait que cette situation serait définitive car elle attendait beaucoup de sa collaboration avec le Docteur. Elle fut accueillie par Judy Hatcher, la logeuse. Contrairement à sa première visite, elle ne fut pas gratifiée du sourire chaleureux de la petite femme. Judy lui indiqua les escaliers d'un mouvement de bras et s'engagea dans la montée sans se retourner. Sara compris qu'elle devait la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, on ne peut plus troublée. Les deux femmes gravirent les trois étages dans un silence pesant.

« C'est ici », indiqua la logeuse à bout de souffle tout en sortant un trousseau de clefs d'une des poches de son tablier. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand mais resta à l'extérieur.

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à redescendre les escaliers.

« Attendez deux minutes ! s'exclama Sara décontenancée.

-Si vous avez des réclamations, adressez-vous au Docteur. La chambre est petite, mais elle convenait parfaitement à David. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre… fit la vieille dame en continuant sa descente.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, la chambre est parfaite, voulut la rassurer Sara. Je me demandais juste… Le Docteur Grissom n'est pas là ?

-Si, il est dans son bureau, mais m'a expressément demandé de ne pas le déranger.» lui répondit Judy du palier du deuxième étage.

Sara resta interdite quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! La vieille logeuse avait été tout a fait agréable lors de leur première rencontre. Là, elle avait été à la limite de la politesse. Sans compter l'accueil du Docteur Grissom ! Il savait qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui. La moindre des choses aurait été de sortir quelques secondes de son antre pour la saluer.

« Ca promet ! » se dit Sara.

Elle décida de mettre tout ça de côté. Aujourd'hui, rien n'entamerait son enthousiasme. Elle fit quelques pas et avisa son nouveau chez-elle. C'était très sommaire : une seule pièce avec un lit et une table de nuit, une toilette et une armoire. Le seul élément décoratif était un petit bureau en chêne clair. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à arranger ses affaires dans les trois tiroirs et la penderie.

Il avait été convenu qu'elle commencerait le lundi matin à huit heures. Mais, fidèle à ses habitudes, Sara arriva dans le cabinet du Docteur Grissom dès sept heures trente. Elle ne doutait pas que quelqu'un comme le célèbre docteur soit un bourreau de travail.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte.

« Entrez, fit une voix de l'autre côté de la lourde porte en bois. Merci Judy, posez le plateau sur la table.

-Euh, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je vienne avec le café ! plaisanta Sara.

-Vous êtes en avance, répliqua-t-il de façon neutre.

-Oui, en fait j'aime…

-Vous pouvez vous installez au bureau à côté de la porte. Commencez par consulter les dossiers des patients que je verrai ce matin. » Puis, sans même lever les yeux, retourna à son journal.

Sara ravala une fois de plus sa frustration et se mit au travail, bien décidée à prouver à cet homme suffisant sa compétence. Elle lut attentivement les dossiers jusqu'à l'arrivée des clients. Ensuite, elle passa le reste de la matinée à « faire le travail d'un étudiant de première année » : passer les ustensiles, les stériliser, verser des remèdes dans des flacons…

L'après-midi fut consacré à une autopsie qui se révéla sans grand intérêt puisque la cause du décès de l'homme sur la table était évidente : dommages internes causés par l'absorption excessive d'alcool. Sara ne put rien toucher mais fut assignée à la paperasse résultante.

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, chaque jour identique au précédent pour la nouvelle assistante. Sara se trouva tout d'abord étonnée, puis frustrée et enfin fâchée par la froideur de son patron. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui donner des ordres. Il ne lui laissait aucune initiative, même sur les cas les plus simples et ne sollicitait jamais son avis. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à faire ses preuves en tant que femme dans un domaine éminemment masculin mais comment pouvait-elle prouver quoi que ce soit si on ne lui en laissait jamais l'occasion ?

La routine fut perturbée le lundi suivant par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Grissom ! L'inspecteur Brass m'env… »

Comme la fin de la phrase n'arrivait pas, Grissom leva les yeux et comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

« Greg, je te présente Sara Sidle, ma nouvelle assistante. Sara, voici Greg Sanders, un officier de police fraîchement émoulu de l'Académie. Greg, ferme la bouche ! »

Sara avait bien sûr noté l'expression du jeune policier, ce qui l'avait amusée d'ailleurs. Elle remarqua également la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Grissom. Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne s'accordait aucun moment pour vivre que tout le monde devait faire de même. Même si ce n'était pas très convenable de la part du dénommé Greg, Sara se sentait flattée.

« On va peut-être bientôt savoir ce que me veut Brass ? ironisa Grissom.

-Ah, oui…. Mhmm… Il y a eu un nouveau cambriolage dans une bijouterie la nuit dernière. Il ne sait plus quoi faire et sollicite votre aide.

-Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive. » Puis se tournant vers son assistante, ajouta : « Sara, pendant mon absence, terminez ce rapport puis disposez à votre guise de votre après-midi. »

Elle le regarda d'un air médusé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« Si vous permettez, j'aimerais vous accompagner. Cette partie de votre travail m'intéresse tout autant que la médecine.

-C'est hors de question. Ce rapport doit être rédigé le plus rapidement possible et… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait se laisser faire sur ce sujet.

« Je le remplirai dès que je reviendrai. Je ferai des heures supplémentaires ce soir pour que le travail soit fait dans les temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle arborait de nouveau ce regard déterminé auquel il ne pouvait rien refuser. Il se maudit intérieurement pour sa faiblesse et finit par marmonner « Soit. »

Tous trois prirent un fiacre (carriage/cab) et se rendirent sur Charles Street. La bijouterie était immanquable. La foule attroupée devant le magasin l'indiquait bien mieux que n'importe quelle enseigne.

Grissom aperçut Brass sur le seuil de la boutique. Il était en train de parler avec un homme plutôt âgé, sans doute le patron. Son expression valait tous les discours : frustration, impuissance, fatigue. De toute façon, l'inspecteur n'appelait au secours qu'en dernier recours.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le rire de sa jeune assistante. _Encore une blague idiote de Greg. _Ce dernier s'éloigna et Grissom revint à la raison de sa présence ici.

Il plaça instinctivement sa main dans le dos de Sara en un geste protecteur et la guida vers son ami.

« Bonjour Jim. Vous me mettez au parfum ?

-Vous n'auriez pas une ou deux choses à m'avouer avant, Gil ? plaisanta le policier.

-Ah oui, désolé. Jim, je vous présente mon assistante Sara Sidle. » Devant l'air surpris de Brass, Grissom ajouta : « Elle est intrigué par la criminologie et a insisté pour m'accompagner. » S'ensuivit un regard appuyé le défiant de poser d'autres questions.

Brass saisit le message et alla droit au but.

« La bijouterie Horrowitz's appartient à Henry Horrowitz depuis vingt-cinq ans. Mr et Mme Horrowitz vivent au dessus de leur commerce. Ils ont fermé la boutique à 19 heures comme d'habitude, ont dîné, se sont couchés vers 20h30. Ils se sont aperçus du cambriolage ce matin à 8 heures. Ils n'ont rien entendu. Comme pour les autres bijouteries, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction. Je vous laisse jeter un œil, j'ai des voisins à interroger. »

« C'est à nous. Pour l'instant, on ne touche à rien, on observe. »

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, ils inspectèrent la pièce en silence, l'un avec expertise, l'autre avec... embarras.

« Je vous écoute. Que voyez-vous ? »

Sara pressentit tout d'abord une façon de la piéger et se tendit par anticipation du coup qu'elle allait prendre mais se relaxa rapidement lorsqu'elle avisa la curiosité dans le regard de son patron. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

« La boutique est en ordre. On pourrait s'attendre à trouver des débris de verre partout, mais non. Les vitrines ont été proprement percées. Cela suggère que les cambrioleurs savaient s'y prendre.

-D'accord. Quoi d'autre ?

-Et bien, L'inspecteur Brass a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction. J'en déduis qu'ils possédaient la clef.

-Ou bien...

-Ou bien... Ce sont des maniaques de la propreté et ils n'ont fait aucune trace, lança Sara qui ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

-Non, je ne pensais pas à ça. S'ils ne sont pas passés par la porte, ils sont entrés par un autre moyen. »

Mentalement, Sara prit note de vérifier les autres entrées. Grissom poursuivit son cours.

« Regardez les vitrines, lui dit-il pour l'aider.

-Elles ne sont pas vides.

-Apparemment. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un air de défi dans le regard.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, ou la place de tout prendre. Ou... Ils craignaient de ne pas pouvoir tout revendre. » Là, Sara sentit qu'elle s'avançait un peu, mais elle s'était prise au jeu des hypothèses et elle trouvait cela excitant. De plus, le Docteur Grissom semblait dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Ah, intéressant... »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à inspecter la bijouterie dans ses moindres recoins et à interroger les personnes concernées. Ils terminèrent par une entrevue avec l'inspecteur Brass dans le bureau de Grissom.

Aussi captivée fût-elle, Sara se souvint qu'elle avait promis de terminer son rapport et s'excusa.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment de l'affaire puis se décidèrent à aller dîner.

« Charmante personne, votre nouvelle assistante, Gil. Qui eût cru que vous engageriez une femme ? le taquina Brass.

-Certainement pas moi ! Je dois quand même vous avouer qu'elle fait de l'excellent travail. Elle est rapide, précise et très consciencieuse. En plus, elle semble posséder une incroyable soif d'apprendre. »

Puis le policier ajouta d'un air entendu :

« Tout ça emballé dans un joli paquet. Ce qui ne gâche rien !


	4. Où il est question de réflexions

_N d A : Meilleurs voeux à tous et à toutes.  
_

_Dernier chapitre en stock, un peu court ma fois. La suite viendra au fur et à mesure que je l'écrirai, peut-être dans une semaine ou 15 jours... J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où il est question de réflexions

En remontant dans sa chambre, Sara croisa Judy. Elle informa sa logeuse qu'elle avait du travail et lui demanda si elle aurait l'amabilité de lui préparer un sandwich. Judy darda sur la jeune femme son habituel œil réprobateur. Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle lui montrait son sandwich dans un quart d'heure puis regagna son appartement en marmonnant des choses que Sara ne put entendre.

Sara travailla jusqu'à une heure tardive. Le rapport qu'elle devait remplir n'était pas particulièrement compliqué mais le court de ses pensées la ramenait sans arrêt à la bijouterie Horrowitz's.

L'interrogatoire des voisins n'avait abouti à rien puisque personne n'avait rien entendu.

L'examen des vitrines révéla que seuls les bijoux les plus précieux avaient été dérobés. Apparemment, les voleurs s'y connaissaient en bijoux et avaient très rapidement ciblés ceux qui les intéressaient puisque le reste était parfaitement en ordre. Elle avait questionné l'inspecteur Brass à ce sujet. Elle avait alors appris qu'à chaque fois, seuls les articles de grande valeur manquaient. L'inspecteur Brass avait ajouté que c'était ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait toujours de la même bande. Ca et l'absence d'effraction.

Sara avait alors poussé le bouchon un peu plus loin.

« Est-ce que les portes arrières donnaient aussi sur une cour intérieure les autres fois ? »

Deux paires d'yeux l'avaient fixée avec étonnement. Elle avait ressenti un besoin urgent de se justifier.

« Vous m'avez fait comprendre qu'ils étaient entrés par un autre moyen, j'ai donc vérifié les autres entrées, avait-elle expliqué à Grissom.

- Non, c'est la seule. La première bijouterie avait un accès direct au bâtiment mitoyen qui abritait plusieurs appartements mais pas d'effraction constatée sur l'accès à cet immeuble. L'autre ne possédait aucune autre porte que celle qui servait d'entrée, les informa Brass. »

C'était ce point-là qui l'empêchait d'avancer dans son travail. Comment étaient-ils entrés ?

Brass et Grissom avaient passé la soirée au "Trèfle Irlandais", le petit restaurant en face du club où ils avaient leurs habitudes. C'était dans ce lieu qu'ils se retrouvaient pour dîner après leurs rencontres au club. Le patron était un américain pur souche qui racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait des ancêtres irlandais. Lui n' avait jamais mis les pieds en Europe et ne parlait pas avec le moindre accent.

Les deux amis avaient discuté de l'enquête, de la frustration du policier et, bien-sûr, du nouvel assistant.

« Je croyais que vous deviez rencontrer un jeune homme prometteur !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un jeune homme, » se défendit Grissom. Il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter à son ami comment une jeune femme avait réussi à obtenir de lui ce qu'elle désirait. Il avait une réputation de vieux loup solitaire à entretenir !

« J'ai rencontré Sara à une conférence que j'ai donnée il y a de cela plusieurs années à Harvard. Elle a eu vent du poste qui se libérait et m'a contacté. C'est un esprit brillant !

- Je n'en doute pas, et elle est fort jolie, » le taquina Brass.

Grissom avait regagné son appartement vers 11 heures. Il se prépara à aller se coucher mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Gil Grissom était contrarié. Il était contrarié car il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées d'une certaine jeune assistante. Elle était décidément peu commune. Elle l'avait sidéré avec ses questions pertinentes un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et en plus, elle avait vérifié les autres possibilités d'entrer. Il avait lancé son hypothèse, comme ça, comme une idée à garder à l'esprit. Mais elle était allée directement voir ce qu'il en était. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle faisait déjà tout ce que faisait David, même plus rapidement, et donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait en faire plus.

Malgré ses tentatives pour la décourager, ses manières peu avenantes et la chambre minuscule dans laquelle elle logeait, elle ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir partir. Il n'était lui-même plus très sûr de vouloir la voir partir. Il était piégé. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle !


	5. Où il est question de mariage

_N d A : Enfin l_a _suite. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'avais commencé ce chapitre l'été dernier et le raccord a été difficile à réaliser. Pour me faire pardonner, sachez qu'il reste 2 autres chapitres qui seront publiés régulièrement à raison de 1 par semaine. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à me laisser des reviews..._

Chapitre 4 : Où il est question de mariage

En descendant les escaliers à 7H30 le lendemain matin, Sara rencontra Judy sur le point d'apporter son petit-déjeuner au Docteur. Elle lui prit le plateau des mains et l'informa qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle choisit d'ignorer l'indignation dans le regard de la vieille dame.

Elle frappa à la porte avec son pied et n'attendit même pas la réponse avant d'entrer. Le Docteur Grissom leva sur elle un regard stupéfait.

« Bonjour Grissom. Cette fois-ci, j'apporte le café, lança-t-elle avec humour.

- Docteur Grissom, la corrigea-t-il.

- Oui, bref. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Il faut que nous examinions les deux autres bijouteries cambriolées. Il n'y a que comme cela que nous pourrons déterminer comment ils sont entrés.

- Pourquoi vous paraît-il si important de savoir comment ils opèrent ? la questionna-t-il, visiblement intrigué par son raisonnement.

- Ils n'agissent décidément pas comme n'importe quels cambrioleurs. En apprendre plus sur leur mode opératoire peut nous aider à en apprendre plus sur qui ils pourraient être. Entrer dans une bijouterie sans la clef et sans laisser de trace requiert des compétences que tout le monde ne possède pas.

- C'est plutôt bien pensé. En attendant, veuillez parcourir ces quelques dossiers et vous préparer à recevoir nos patients. »

Sara se mit directement au travail tout en savourant ce qui ressemblait le plus à un compliment du Docteur depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Comme l'après-midi s'annonça calme, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient faire un rapide examen des deux autres bijouteries.

Un silence gêné régnait dans le fiacre que Grissom avait hélé pour les conduire « Au joyau d'Helen », la première des trois bijouteries à avoir été cambriolée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sara n'en put plus.

« Comment se fait-il que j'ai réussi à vous convaincre de jeter un œil aux deux autres bijouteries ? Vous êtes plutôt du genre à suivre vos propres idées, Grissom.

- Docteur Grissom, je vous prie. Je dois avouer que vous raisonnez logiquement. Savoir comment les malfrats sont entrés nous aidera à cibler leur profil. »

Une poignée de minutes s'écoula et Grissom se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

« Est-ce que votre logement vous convient ? Je sais qu'il est quelque peu spartiate mais c'est que votre prédécesseur n'était pas très exigent... » Il laissa traîner sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Mrs Hatcher, la logeuse, n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre chambre disponible.

« Elle me convient parfaitement. Elle est en effet équipée de façon sommaire mais elle est très confortable et chaleureuse. Je m'y sens très bien. De toute manière, je compte y passer relativement peu de temps. »

Le visage du docteur prit une soudaine teinte pâle et ses yeux exprimèrent une telle perplexité que Sara ajouta :

« Je suis plutôt du genre bourreau de travail alors je vais certainement passer plus de temps dans votre bureau. »

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Sara crut voir passer une vague de soulagement sur le visage de son patron. Mais elle avait certainement dû rêver...

L'atmosphère s'était petit à petit détendue et Grissom prit le parti de continuer leur anodine conversation.

« Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez présentée à ma conférence ce jour-là à Harvard ? Ce n'est vraiment pas courant. En général, les femmes restent à Radcliffe.

- Le jour où nous aurons droit nous aussi aux conférences des plus grands spécialistes, je resterai à Radcliffe. En attendant, je vais à leur rencontre. On m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas un très grand orateur mais je vous ai trouvé très intéressant. J'ai beaucoup appris ce jour-là. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Grissom.

Le « Joyau d'Helen », sur Tremont Street, était une des plus imposantes bijouteries de la ville. Tout y était beau, tout y était cher. Si l'on voulait montrer qu'on avait de l'argent, on allait acheter une ou deux bricoles au « Joyau ».

Sara et Grissom furent accueillis par un homme maigrelet dont la chevelure blanche était méticuleusement plaquée en arrière sur son crâne. Sa bouche était étirée en une grimace dédaigneuse dans le but apparent de définir ce qu'il voyait à traves son lorgnon en or.

« Cet homme respire la sympathie et la joie de vivre, » fit remarquer Sara à mi-voix.

Grissom choisit de ne pas répliquer.

« Monsieur Sheperd, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le Docteur Grissom et voici mon assistante, Miss Sidle. Nous enquêtons sur les cambriolages de plusieurs bijouteries, dont la vôtre, qui ont eu lieu ici-même à Boston ces dernières semaines. Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que nous jetions un œil à votre boutique ?

- L'inspecteur Brass m'avait prévenu qu'il se pourrait que je reçoive votre visite. Faites, mais ne me dérangez pas, j'ai des pièces à estimer.

-Très chaleureux accueil, » commenta Sara de façon à ne pas être entendue par le propriétaire.

Encore une fois, Grissom ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard réprobateur à la jeune femme.

Tout avait été remis en ordre et rien ne laissait supposer qu'un vol avait eu lieu. Très vite, les deux scientifiques dirigèrent leur attention sur les différents moyens de pénétrer dans la bijouterie.

Ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté pendant une dizaine de minutes puis s'engouffrèrent dans un cab.

« Cambridge Street, ordonna Grissom.

- La porte dont parlait Brass et qui donne sur l'immeuble d'à côté ne ferme pas à clé. Cependant, l'immeuble voisin est vétuste. Une serrure ancienne ne doit pas être très difficile à forcer.

- Vous oubliez que Brass nous a dit qu'elle n'avait **pas** été forcée.

- Donc cette petite excursion n'a été qu'une perte de temps.

- Ne vous découragez pas. Il nous reste une autre bijouterie à examiner. »

Devant l'air sceptique de sa jeune assistante le Docteur Grissom préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

La distance séparant les deux bijouteries étant réduite, ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans une minuscule échoppe surchargée. Une odeur de cèdre entêtante flottait dans l'air mais personne ne semblait tenir le magasin. Soudain, une silhouette en contre-jour entra dans le magasin, provenant d'une pièce adjacente.

« Oh, je ne vous avait pas entendus entrer, veuillez m'excuser jeunes gens. »

La voix était chevrotante mais pleine d'une chaleureuse amabilité. La femme s'avança dans le lumière à petits pas en s'appuyant sur une canne.

« Je profitais du calme de l'après-midi pour prendre u peu de repos, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous venons d'arriver », la rassura Sara. Puis elle s'approcha de la vieille dame, lui offrit son bras et l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil derrière le comptoir.

« Merci, vous êtes bien aimable. Alors, fiançailles, mariage ? J'ai de superbes bagues anciennes dans cette vitrine sur votre droite Monsieur. »

Grissom resta sans voix, hébété de voir son assistante adopter un comportement si radicalement différent de son attitude avec le propriétaire du « Joyau d'Helen ». Il nota cependant que les deux femmes le fixaient, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était, il regarda dans la direction que lui pointait la vieille dame.

« Sara, venez voir.

- Ah, je savais qu'elles vous plairaient...

- Grissom, à quoi jouez-v... »

Il ne regardait pas les bagues mais la cheminée qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

« Peut-on s'approcher de votre cheminée, Mme euh...

- Wilkins. Bien-sûr, je comprends votre besoin de réfléchir, on ne prend pas ce genre de décision à la légère. »

Sara voulut intervenir mais une intervention de Grissom l'en empêcha.

« Regardez ces marques à l'intérieur du conduit, sur le bord. La pierre a été comme râpée, abrasée.

- Oui en effet. Je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir.

- Il y a une marque identique sur la face opposée du conduit. A quoi ces marques vous font-elles penser ?

- Je ne sais pas, la femme de ménage est peut-être très consciencieuse.

- Mais non, ces marques se limitent à des zones très précises. Baissez-vous un peu et regardez à l'intérieur, vers le haut. »

Sara s'exécuta et une révélation s'imposa à elle.

- Des marques de chaussures ! Ils sont entrés par la cheminée. C'est la meilleure !

- Vous voyez bien qu'on n'a pas perdu notre temps », la tança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait... De lui, et d'elle...


End file.
